


Just Because It Won't Come Easily, Doesn't Mean We Shouldn't Try

by ToastMaloneIII



Series: Got You Stuck in My System [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Drug Use, Ichirou is a pothead okay, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Underage - Freeform, how else does he stay so calm?, i sure as hell couldn't do it without weed, ichirou is 3 years older, you cannont convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: Kevin sees Kengo Moriyama's silhouette in the VIP box high above the general seating, but it’s the boy standing next to him that steals Kevin’s attention. He's at least three years older than Kevin but the stern look on his face is out of place on someone his age. He watches Kevin like a hawk.





	Just Because It Won't Come Easily, Doesn't Mean We Shouldn't Try

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here’s installment number two. I hope you guys like it! Please note that in this fic, Ichirou is 20 and Kevin is 17 when they have sex for the first time. If you don’t like that sort of thing, then don’t read this!
> 
> Also, I’ve gotten sucked into the interesting world of the Yakuza and their tattoos so be prepared for a fic solely about Kevin worshipping those tattoos! 
> 
> Title is from Bruno Major’s Easily. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments. I love to hear your feedback!

Kevin became Riko’s property when he was just eight years old. In the early years, it felt as though he were just another part of the family. He and Riko were inseparable, just like brothers. After the first visit from Kengo things changed. 

 

Kengo and his first born son made the trip out to Edgar Allen to observe Kevin’s performance when Kevin was twelve. The media had just begun to pick up on the story of Riko and Kevin, Edgar Allen’s unofficial mascots, and word had reached New York about the boys’ skill. 

 

Kevin sees Kengo’s silhouette in the VIP box high above the general seating, but it’s the boy standing next to him that steals Kevin’s attention. He's at least three years older than Kevin but the stern look on his face is out of place on someone his age. He watches Kevin like a hawk. 

 

A racket comes down hard on Kevin’s shoulder and tears him from his staring. Riko’s furious face greets Kevin when he turns and Tetsuji yells something from off court. Kevin watches Riko run to their coach, shock still coloring his features. Riko has never been violent toward him and Kevin can’t help the stinging behind his eyes. 

 

“Master, who was that boy with the Lord?” Kevin asks Tetsuji that night after he is certain Riko is in bed. The Master sighs and closes his book. He gives Kevin a long look before motioning at Kevin to sit next to him on the couch. 

 

“There are a few things you need to know, Kevin. You must never repeat any of this, do you understand?” 

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

“That boy was Ichirou, Riko’s brother and Kengo’s first born.” Kevin recoils at the statement, shock flooding him and leaving a pit in his stomach. 

 

“But that means the Lord is Riko’s-”

 

“Father. Yes.” 

 

Kevin can’t understand how Tetsuji is so calm about the whole thing. No wonder Riko was so upset. His own brother and father acted as though he didn’t exist. As though he were nothing more than a pawn. 

 

“Why does he live here?” 

 

“That is the way things are, Kevin. The first born sons run the business and we, we do what we can.” He isn't sure he understands all of that but the apathy in Tetsuji’s voice makes Kevin sad. How can this man stand living his life in the shadow of his brother? 

 

“But-” 

 

“That’s enough, Kevin. Time for bed.” 

  
  


\----

  
  


Kengo and Ichirou visit once every three months after that. When Kevin turns fifteen, the visits increase to once a month. After Kevin’s sixteenth birthday, Ichirou begins to make the visits on his own. Most of the time Ichirou watches them from the VIP box. Other times he watches from the coach’s area, asking Tetsuji questions every now and then. 

 

From what Kevin can see, Ichirou seems to have come into his own. He’s adopted his father’s suit and tie wardrobe with a shock of color here and there. Kevin likes that he can see Ichirou’s personality in a cobalt pocket square or a plum suit. 

 

It would be a lie for Kevin to say that he isn't sure why he's drawn to Ichirou. The young Lord is beautiful. Everything about him makes Kevin want more, from his dark eyes and smooth skin to his commanding presence and unwavering confidence. Each time he visits, Ichirou watches Kevin and each time Kevin tries to catch as many glimpses of the lord-to-be as he can.  

 

Kevin begins to dream of dark eyes, expensive suits, and hands holding him down. 

  
  


\----

  
  


A week after Kevin’s seventeenth birthday, the Lord is back with his eldest son in tow. Kevin tries not to look, but he can feel the weight of Ichirou's stare on him throughout the entire practice. 

 

After he's showered and changed Kevin exits the locker room to find Kengo and Ichirou waiting for him. Two men, Kevin assumes they are bodyguards, stand by the exit. He freezes, eyes going wide. 

 

“Kevin Day.” Kengo's voice startles him. It's smooth with a hint of grit; he sounds every bit as imposing as he looks. 

 

“My Lord.” Kevin nods his head, wondering if he should bow. He somehow remains standing under the weight of Kengo's stare. 

 

“I want you to join us for dinner tonight. I have a car waiting outside that will bring you to our hotel.” 

 

To say he was confused would be  the understatement of the year. Why on Earth would Kengo Moriyama want to have dinner with him?

 

“I'm afraid I don't have anything nice to wear, my Lord.” Kevin barely remembers to tack on the title and Ichirou gives him a look that could freeze the sun. 

 

“I have made arrangements. You will find everything you need in your room.” One of the bodyguards hands him a key card that Kevin guesses is for a hotel room. 

 

“Thank you, my Lord.” 

 

The four men exit the room and Kevin let's out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He then hurries to follow the group and clambers into the town car that is idling outside. 

 

When they arrive at the hotel, Kevin rushes up to the designated floor and into his room. He finds a suit hanging in the closet as well as shoes. Everything fits like it was custom tailored and Kevin is struck a little breathless by how good he looks. 

 

A guard knocks sharply on his door and escorts him down to the restaurant. When the man leads him to a table of about twenty people, Kevin's palms begin to sweat. 

 

_ Who are all of these people? _

 

The only remaining seat is next to Ichirou and Kevin bites the inside of his cheek. He sits and smiles nervously as Kengo introduces him to the table. 

 

Kengo introduces him as an exy star on the rise. As he gloats about the boy's skill, Kevin realizes why he is here. He is a toy. An investment that has begun to show promise and Kengo wants to show him off. 

 

Kevin picks at his food. He is ready to go home by the second course and is suddenly struck by a thought. What will Riko make of this? He has to know where Kevin is. It's not like they get out of the Evermore very often. He begins to glare at the clock on the wall, wishing he could make time go faster. Every second he is away from Riko is more time for the boy to plot his revenge. 

 

Sitting next to Ichirou is just as boring as Kevin could have imagined. The lordling, as Kevin refers to him in his mind, talks trade and revenue with the man to his left. He ignores Kevin the entire night. 

 

Later into the evening, Kevin begins to notice the looks he's getting from the men around him. Alcohol is flowing and stares begin to linger in a way that makes him uncomfortable. A hand suddenly grips his thigh, the man to his right laughs at Kevin's startled jump and leers at him. 

 

“Yamada-san, I believe Kevin is ready to retire for the evening. I shall escort him to his room now.” The voice is soft and laced with a threat. Ichirou's hand lands on Kevin's shoulder, his touch like a brand. The man quickly removes his hand from Kevin's leg and apologizes. 

 

Kevin allows Ichirou to steer him toward the exit and they make their way to the elevators. Ichirou's hand does not leave Kevin's arm until the elevator doors close. 

 

“Thank you for -” Kevin lets out a startled squeak when he is suddenly shoved against the elevator wall. Ichirou’s face is inches from his own, so close that Kevin can see the streaks of amber in his dark eyes. 

 

“You are so infuriating. Do you know that?” Kevin can hardly think, much less form a response. Ichirou’s voice is quiet but rough. Kevin’s gaze is fixed on the way his lips move around each word. 

 

“Uhhh-” 

 

Ichirou’s lips meet Kevin’s in a brutal imitation of a kiss. Lips and teeth clash as they both fight to remain in control. Ichirou pins Kevin’s hands to the wall behind him while their tongues twine together and Kevin can’t help the small moans that escape him. He thrusts his hips up, desperate for some kind of friction, but Ichirou remains just out of reach. 

 

The  _ ping _ of the elevator makes them jump apart and they hurry to straighten their clothes before the doors slide open. Ichirou keeps his eyes straight ahead as they exit. Kevin feels like he is going to vibrate right out of his skin. He itches to grab the other man, pull him into his room and keep him there until morning. 

 

When Ichirou begins to head down the hall to his own room, Kevin reaches out and grabs his hand. Ichirou goes still, every part of him stiff. 

 

“I want-” 

 

“No.” 

 

Kevin is shocked by the response. It’s as if their interlude in the elevator never happened. Ichirou’s gaze is distant, as though he wants to be anywhere but here, and Kevin can feel his heart sinking. 

 

“Oh. Um, ok then. I’ll just, uh, go.” Kevin trudges to his room, numbness seeping into his limbs. 

 

Later, he lies in his too-soft hotel bed and stares at the ceiling. His mind can’t stop replaying their kiss. He thinks about the soft press of Ichirou’s lips and the iron grip on his wrists and it doesn’t take long for his cock to begin to show interest. 

 

Just as Kevin begins to work his hand into his briefs, the door swings open. He lets out a yelp and jerks the covers up to his chin, peering over them to identify the intruder. 

 

Ichirou snorts when he sees Kevin. 

 

“Well, it’s good to know you can defend yourself.” Kevin scowls both at the statement and at the intruder. 

 

“What do you want?” 

 

“I thought that was obvious.” Ichirou begins to undress and Kevins’ pulse quickens. 

 

Under his sleek suits Ichirou is all lean muscle and soft skin. Tattoos cover his left arm and the left side of his chest; bright, watercolor works that Kevin itches to trace with his tongue. When Ichirou grabs the waistband of his own briefs, Kevin snaps out of his admiring. 

 

“You can’t just come in here and expect to sleep with me.” Kevin wants to laugh at the confused look on Ichirou’s face. 

 

“You said earlier that you wanted to-” 

 

“Yeah that was before you acted like a complete ass. You made me feel like shit.” Ichirou flushes and, frustratingly, Kevin finds it adorable. 

 

“Well I apologize. That was never my intention. I simply did not want anyone to see us. I will leave you.” Ichirou bends down to grab his clothes and Kevin jumps up. He crosses the room and rips the clothes from Ichirou’s hands. 

 

“I didn’t say I want you to leave. I just wanted an apology.”

 

Ichirou lets out a frustrated groan and shoves Kevin back toward the bed.

 

“Like I said, infuriating.” 

 

Kevin just smiles. 

 

Ichirou takes his time exploring Kevin’s body. He runs his hands over every inch of Kevin’s skin and then traces over the same path with his mouth. Kevin gasps as bruises are hungrily bitten into his thighs and moans when fingers tug at his nipples. 

 

By the time Ichirou comes back to eye level, Kevin is twitching and whimpering uncontrollably. Ichirou kisses him again, lips soft and unhurried. He plunders Kevin’s mouth with the same attentiveness he gave to his body and when they come up for air their lips are red and slick. 

 

“I’ve never done this before.” Kevin’s voice is slightly hoarse and Ichirou’s eyes darken at his words. 

 

“I will be gentle with you, I promise.” He nips lightly at Kevin’s neck and notices the slight tremors running through the boy. “Kevin, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want. We can stop now.” 

 

“Don’t you fucking dare!” They both laugh at Kevin’s outburst. Ichirou cradles his jaw and pulls him in for another kiss. This one is soft and careful. 

 

“I promise not to hurt you. If you want me to stop at any point you need only say so.” Kevin grabs one of Ichirou’s hands and tangles their fingers together. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Ichirou means it when he says he’ll go slow. He seems to have made it his mission to drive Kevin mad with lust. He takes his time fingering Kevin, easing each finger in slowly and using copious amounts of lube. Kevin finally snaps when Ichirou has four fingers buried inside of him. 

 

“Will you get on with it already?” Ichirou chuckles at his impatience and crawls back up the bed. He grabs a condom and makes a show of opening it up and rolling it on. Kevin sighs in frustration and Ichirou smirks. 

 

“Is there something you wanted, Kevin?” 

 

“Fuck me, Ichirou. Please?” Ichirou’s cock twitches against Kevin's thigh at the plea and he hitches Kevin’s legs up around his waist before sliding in. Kevin gasps at the sensation and grips Ichirou’s shoulders, nails digging in. “Ichi!” 

 

“Hmm.” Ichirou stills and looks off into the distance as though he is contemplating something. Kevin contemplates swatting his ass. “Ichi? I like that.” Kevin flushes and smacks him on the shoulder.

 

Ichirou drags his hips back incrementally, pulling his cock out of Kevin at an infuriatingly slow pace. Once he's out, he doesn't thrust back in. Instead he slides his cock along the crack of Kevin's ass a few times. The amount of lube on them both causes a squelching sound with every thrust and Kevin whimpers at how filthy it makes him feel. 

 

“Ichi, come on!” Kevin taps a heel on the man's ass in an attempt to encourage him. Ichirou only smirks. 

 

“Tell me what you want baby. C'mon use your words.” Kevin scowls at his condescending tone. He decides to take matters into his own hands. Kevin leans up to bite sharply on Ichirou's ear, tugging on the lobe before whispering to him. 

 

“Please fuck me, Ichi. Put your big cock in me. I want it so bad. Ahh!” Kevin can hardly finish his thought before Ichirou is slamming back into him in one smooth thrust. He's never said anything like that out loud, only ever in his fantasies, but it definitely seems to have done the trick. 

 

Ichirou sets a hard, fast pace that has Kevin moaning and clawing the duvet. Every thrust is aimed at Kevin's prostate, designed to bring him the most pleasure possible and the boy is shaking with the force of it. Ichirou whispers filthy, downright sinful things in Kevin’s ear while stroking his cock and the boy comes with a startled gasp. Hot come splatters across the boy's chest and coats his Ichirou's hand. For his first time having sex, he's surprised that Kevin lasted this long. 

 

Kevin whines when Ichirou pulls out of him and gazes up at him. He crawls up Kevin's limp form until he's on his knees and straddling the boy's waist. Ichirou tugs the condom off and begins to stroke his own cock. Kevin whines again when he realizes the Ichi’s intent and reaches a hand up to help. 

 

Ichirou wraps his hand around Kevin's and shows him how to stroke his cock. The sight alone is nearly enough to put him over the edge and with one last look at the boy's blissed out, post orgasm face he's done for. He comes all over Kevin's chest, their semen mixing on the boy's skin. 

 

Afterward, Ichirou fishes a joint from the pocket of his shirt. Kevin laughs, mildly shocked, and joins him on the balcony. They pass the joint back and forth, watching the cars below come and go. Eventually, they get hard again and take turns blowing each other outside.

 

Ichirou eventually has to return to his room. He has an early morning and he doesn’t want his guards to alert his father. They kiss a few minutes more, Kevin has Ichirou pressed against the door and his hands in the young lord’s back pockets. 

 

“You are mine now, Kevin. You understand that right? I won’t share you, not even with Riko.” Kevin’s head jerks up at the accusation. 

 

“What? I am not seeing Riko.” 

 

“I only meant-” 

 

“No! Is that what you think of me?” Ichirou grabs his chin and levels their gazes. 

 

“No, sweetheart. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just wanted to make it clear that you are mine.” 

 

“I don’t belong to anyone.” 

 

Ichirou places one last kiss on Kevin’s cheek and leaves him standing in the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
